


"Wuko"

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu accidentally gets flustered and calls Mako “Wuko”. Mako reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wuko"

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by syxteenth on Tumblr.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Wu sobbed, clutching the sceptre replica and the Earth King robe about himself, the crown tilting precariously on his head, set at a dangerous angle.

"Calm down, Prince Wu," Mako said, not having the patience to deal with Wu’s tears. "It’s not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?  _Not that big a deal?!”_  Wu’s sobbing reached a new intensity, much to Mako’s surprise — he could cry harder than he was currently? “My big day was a failure! A big, fat failure! I’ve been waiting for this day for months, Mako,  _years_  even! It was supposed to be my big day and everything was supposed to work out perfectly just like I imagined it!”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, hot and heavy, as the earth prince cried unashamedly in front of anyone who walked by. He was causing a scene and it was starting to embarrass Mako.

"Prince Wu, please calm down," Mako begged, desperate to stop the waterworks now. What he would give to be a waterbender right now. But he was a firebender, and he couldn’t figure out what to do with it that could make Wu stop crying

"It was supposed to be my day, Wuko, my day!" Wu’s dramatic sobs became even more pronounced, and more and more people stared at the earth monarch as he has his meltdown.

 _'…Wuko?'_  Mako thought, stunned at the prince’s words. He didn’t even seem to realize what he’d said. “Prince Wu, let’s get you out of here. We can go shopping, if you’d like. I’ll even carry everything you buy.”

Wu immediately perked up, his tears stopping in their tracks as he gazed up at Mako hopefully. “Shopping?” he mumbled, as though seeking approval. Mako nodded.

"Yes, Wu. Shopping." He offered Wu a hand to pick him up from the little replica throne. Still despondent, Wu thought to see if he could get away with it by asking in a small voice, "Carry me?"

Mako looked him straight in the eye as he replied a few seconds later.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
